schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Killer Frost (Arrowverse)/Erde-2
Caitlin Snow, auch bekannt als Killer Frost, ist eine Schurkin aus der zweiten Staffel der CW-Serie The Flash. Sie ist eine Superschurkin von Erde-2 und eine Handlangerin von Zoom, die aber nach einer Kooperation mit Team Flash und Missachtung von Zooms Plänen von Zoom getötet wird. Dennoch ist Killer Frost ein wichtiger Einfluss auf ihr Erde-1-Gegenstück und maßgeblich an ihrer Wandlung zur Erde-1-Version von Killer Frost beteiligt. Wie ihre Erde-1-Version wurde sie von Danielle Panabaker dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Killer Frost ist eine Schurkin von Erde-2 und das Erde-2-Gegenstück von Dr. Caitlin Snow. Sie hatte einen kleinen Bruder namens Charlie, der aber starb. Nach dem Tod von Charlie wurde Caitlins Mutter eiskalt und distanziert.Nach ihrem Schulabschluss wollte Caitlin eigentlich Medizin studieren, rasselte aber durch das Studium und war gezwungen, wieder bei ihrer Mutter einzuziehen. Nachdem sie von der dunklen Materie des Teilchenbeschleunigers von S.T.A.R.-Labs getroffen wurde, entwickelte sie kryokinetische Fähigkeiten. Killer Frost ist die sadistische Freundin von Deathstorm und gemeinsam arbeiten sie für Reverb als Teil von Zooms Armee. Jagd auf die Springer Nachdem eine Gruppe von Räubern die Royal Bank ohne Zooms Erlaubnis ausgeraubt haben, verfolgt Killer Frost sie und kann sie schließlich auch in ihrem Lagerhaus stellen. Nachdem sie einen der Räuber getötet hat, schiebt ihr der andere Räuber panisch das Diebesgut zu. Killer Frost verschont sein Leben dennoch nicht, erschafft einen Eisstachel und schleudert ihn dem Mann durch die Brust. Ein weiterer Räuber versucht vor ihr davonzukriechen, doch Killer Frost küsst ihn und friert dabei seinen Kopf ein und tötet ihn so. Der letzte Räuber versucht, die Chance zu nutzen und Killer Frost zu erschießen, doch bevor er die Chance dazu hat, wird er von Deathstorm mit dessen Flammen getötet. Killer Frost küsst ihn zur Begrüßung und Deathstorm offenbart ihr, dass er gehört hat, dass einige Springer von einer anderen Erde übergesprungen sind. Killer Frost erinnert ihn daran, wie sehr sie es liebt, Menschen von anderen Erden zu töten, und die beiden ziehen los um die Springer zu finden. Sie können die Springer im Café Jittersburg lokalisieren und stürmen es gemeinsam. Sie schüchtern die Gäste ein und Killer Frost durchquert das Restaurant und fragt bedrohlich, welcher der Gäste sich im falschen Universum befindet. Sie wird dabei auf Barry Allen aufmerksam, doch kurz darauf zückt Iris West ihre Pistole, offenbart sich als Polizistin und will Killer Frost und Deathstorm verhaften. Beide ergeben sich spöttisch, doch dann lässt Killer Frost Eis aus ihren Händen ausströmen und will sich ihr im Kampf stellen. Plötzlich spricht Barry - in Wirklichkeit Barry von Erde-1 - sie mit dem Namen Caitlin an und Killer Frost behauptet verwundert, dass es lange her ist, dass man sie mit diesem Namen angesprochen hat. Sie faucht, dass die diesen Namen hasst und dass ihr Name Killer Frost sei. Sie schleudert Eisprojektile auf Barry, der hinter einem Tisch in Deckung geht. Als er sieht, was geschehen ist, nutzt Barry seine Geschwindigkeit um Deathstorm und Killer Frost rasend schnell aus dem Gebäude zu bringen und in einem Park abzusetzen um sie dort zu konfrontieren. Killer Frost ruft sadistisch, dass sie Flash immer schon töten wollte und beginnt, Eisstacheln auf ihn zu schleudern. Da Barry den Angriffen aber ausweichen kann, ruft Killer Frost frustriert Deathstorm zu, dass dieser sich um Barry kümmern soll, und sofort aktiviert Deathstorm seine Kräfte und schwingt sich in die Luft. Er schleudert Feuerbälle auf Barry, doch dieser rast sofort los und wird von Deathstorm durch den Park verfolgt. Als Deathstorm einen weiteren Feuerball wirft, nutzt Barry den Stahlhelm einer Flash-Statue um den Feuerball abzuwehren und zurück auf Killer Frost zu schleudern, die von den Füßen geworfen wird. Sofort unterbricht Deathstorm den Angriff, hilft seiner verwundeten Freundin auf und fliegt mit ihr davon, während er Barry zuzischt, dass es zwischen ihnen noch nicht vorbei ist. Kampf im Lagerhaus Killer Frost und Deathstorm ziehen sich in ein Lagerhaus zurück, doch Iris West und ihr Partner, Floyd Lawton, sowie Cisco Ramon von Erde-1 können sie bis dorthin verfolgen. Dies erweist sich allerdings als Hinterhalt und als sie die Lagerhalle betreten, werden sie von den beiden Meta-Wesen konfrontiert und gezwungen, sich zu ergeben. Auch Reverb - der Erde-2-Doppelgänger von Cisco - tritt hinzu und spricht seinen Doppelgänger an. Er behauptet, dass Cisco gar nicht versteht, welche Macht ihm seine Meta-Kräfte verleihen und dass er sie nur für billige Mätzchen einsetzt, wo er doch zu einem Gott werden könnte. Daraufhin unterbricht Killer Frost ihn und fragt ihn, ob er den Verstand verloren hat. Sie drängt Reverb, Cisco endlich Zoom zu übergeben, doch Reverb entgegnet kalt, dass er Killer Frosts gesamtes Nervensystem zerschmettern wird, wenn sie noch einmal so mit ihm redet. Plötzlich rast Flash in den Raum, stößt Killer Frost und Deathstorm zur Seite und wirft Reverb zu Boden. Dies bringt auch Iris und Lawton dazu, wieder ihre Waffen zu ziehen. Iris richtet ihre Pistole auf Deathstorm und Killer Frost und obwohl die meisten Energiestrahlen der Pistole Deathstorm treffen und wirkungslos an seinem Körper verpuffen, trifft ein Schuss Killer Frost in der Schulter und sie stürzt zu Boden. Während Reverb und Deathstorm nun Flash gemeinsam angreifen, überwältigen und mit ihren Projektilen traktieren, schreit Killer Frost ihnen zu, dass sie von Barry ablassen sollen, da Zoom ihn lebend will und sie wissen, welche Konsequenzen es hat, Zooms Befehle zu missachten. Diese Warnung erweist sich als korrekt, da Zoom im selben Moment in den Raum rast und Deathstorm und Reverb für die Missachtung seiner Befehle tötet. Killer Frost schreit voller Trauer, als Deathstorm tot zu Boden sackt. Zoom rast daraufhin auf sie zu, packt sie am Hals und zischt, dass es ihn froh macht, zu sehen dass immerhin sie ihren Platz kennt. Danach lässt er Killer Frost los und rast mit dem ohnmächtigen Barry davon. Sofort eilt Killer Frost an die Seite von Deathstorm, kann jedoch nur noch seinen Tod feststellen. Daraufhin rennt sie davon, um nicht von Iris West oder Cisco gefasst zu werden. Verrat an Zoom Nachdem Zoom mit Flash entkommen ist, will der Rest von Team Flash Zooms Versteck finden und dazu Killer Frost nutzen. Sie erhoffen sich, dass Killer Frost nach Zooms Mord an Ronnie genug von Zoom hat und bereit ist, zu kooperieren. Dank Barry Allen von Erde-2 kann das Team Killer Frost in den Woodlands vor der Stadt orten. Tatsächlich können sie dort auf Killer Frost treffen, die hinter einem Baum hervortritt und die Gruppe höhnisch fragt, ob sie sich verlaufen haben. Sie wollen von Killer Frost wissen, wo Zoom seine Gefangenen versteckt und Cisco beginnt, Ronnie zu erwähnen um sie dazu zu bringen, Zoom zu verraten. Killer Frost zischt, dass Zoom sie umbringt, wenn sie ihn verrät, dass er sie aber belohnen wird, wenn sie die Feinde tötet. Entsprechend beschwört sie ihre Eiskräfte und attackiert das Team, welches in Deckung springt. In ihrer Konfrontation kann Killer Frost die Gruppe auseinandertreiben. Als sie ihnen nachsetzen will, greift Iris sie aus dem Hinterhalt an, wird aber von Killer Frost entwaffnet. Kurz bevor Killer Frost Iris mit ihrer eigenen Pistole erschießen kann, tritt jedoch Cisco von hinten an sie heran und bedroht sie ebenfalls mit einer Waffe. Iris holt sich nun ihre Waffe zurück und will von Killer Frost wissen, wo Zooms Versteck liegt. Es ist schließlich Cisco, der zu ihr durchdringen kann und sie dazu bringen kann, Team Flash zu den Ascension Cliffs zu führen, in deren Felswand das Versteck von Zoom liegt. Killer Frost erschafft dem Team eine Eistreppe, damit die Gruppe das Versteck betreten kann. Im Inneren des Verstecks wollen Cisco und Wells Killer Frosts Hilfe, Jessie Quicks Fesseln zu brechen. Killer Frost quengelt zwar erst, dass das nicht abgemacht war, aber friert dann doch die Ketten ein und befreit Jesse. Sie versucht auch, Barrys Glaszelle einzufrieren, doch scheitert da das Glas mit einem bestimmten Material versetzt ist. Barry kann schließlich selbst aus der Zelle entkommen, doch dann rast Zoom in die Höhle. Er behauptet kalt, dass niemand gehen wird und bedankt sich bei Killer Frost dafür, die Feinde hergebracht zu haben. Cisco ist geschockt, dass Killer Frost sie verraten hat, woraufhin Killer Frost murmelt, dass ihr Herz wohl doch kälter ist, als Cisco dachte. Zoom beschließt nun, alle Anwesenden außer Barry und Wells zu töten, doch bevor er dies tun kann, wird er überraschend von Killer Frost angegriffen. Diese feuert lange genug Eisstrahlen auf Zoom, dass Team Flash aus der Höhle entkommen kann. Gefangenschaft und Tod Dennoch kann Zoom Killer Frost schließlich überwältigen. Da sie ihn an Caitlin Snow von Erde-1 - die Frau, die er liebt - erinnert, tötet er sie jedoch nicht sondern sperrt sie in eine seiner Zellen. Dort verbringt Killer Frost die nächsten Wochen, bis Zoom Caitlin von Erde-1 entführt und sie in die Basis bringt. Als die erstaunte Caitlin die Höhle erkundet, hört sie plötzlich Killer Frosts Stimme, die ihre Doppelgängerin höhnisch willkommen heißt. Als sie Killer Frost erkennt, haucht Caitlin geschockt ihren Namen - sie hat ihn von Cisco erfahren. Killer Frost offenbart ihrerseits, dass sie auch von Caitlin gehört hat. Killer Frost fordert, dass Caitlin ihr hilft, auf ihrer Zelle zu entkommen und verspricht ihr im Gegenzug, ihr dann bei der Rückkehr auf ihre Erde zu helfen. Caitlin willigt tatsächlich ein und macht sich daran, eine Vorrichtung zu bauen die die Zelle öffnet. Währenddessen fragt sie Killer Frost aus, wie diese zu dem Wesen wurde, das sie nun ist, und Killer Frost verrät es ihr. Durch gemeinsame Erfahrungen, die die beiden miteinander teilen - unter anderem das Leben mit einer eiskalten, narzisstischen Mutter - kommen die beiden sich während der Rettungsaktion näher. Schließlich geht Caitlins Plan auf und sie kann die Scheibe einschlagen. Dann aber beginnt Killer Frost überraschend, Caitlin mit ihren Eisstrahlen anzugreifen. Als Caitlin zu Boden geht, zischt Killer Frost ihr zu dass sie dank Caitlin weiß, warum Zoom sie nicht getötet hat - da sie genau so aussieht, wie Caitlin. Da Zoom sie nicht mehr braucht, wenn er Caitlin hat, will Killer Frost Caitlin töten und wirft ihr einen Eisstachel entgegen. Bevor dieser Caitlin treffen kann, rast Zoom jedoch in den Raum, fängt den Stachel auf, rammt ihn Killer Frost ins Herz und tötet sie so. Galerie FrostJitters.png|Killer Frost im Café FrostDeathstormJitters.png|Killer Frost und Deathstorm stürmen das Café FrostEisangriff.png|Killer Frost bekämpft Flash FrostGenießtKampf.png|Killer Frost genießt den Kampf DeathstormRettetFrost.png|Deathstorm rettet Killer Frost DeathstormFrostHalle.png|Killer Frost und Deathstorm konfrontieren Iris' Gruppe FrostBedroht.png|Killer Frost bedroht Iris' Gruppe FrostIrisVerwundet.png|Killer Frost wird verwundet FrostWaldTeam.png|Killer Frost mit Team Flash FrostBietetTreppe.png|Killer Frost unterstützt Team Flash KillerCaitlin.png|Killer Frost trifft Caitlin en:Killer Frost (Earth-2) Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Tot